


yamaguchi’s guide to getting dates while buying skirts

by babeyams (peachmonie)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Retail, Yamaguchi wearing skirts baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmonie/pseuds/babeyams
Summary: Where Yamaguchi thinks up a plan to get that cute cashier to ask him out, all while widening his wardrobe.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	yamaguchi’s guide to getting dates while buying skirts

**Author's Note:**

> TsukkiYama Week 2020 — day 4: retail 
> 
> this took so long to write because i was honestly just uninspired,,

“Look at this one!” Squealed Yamaguchi, leaning on his friend and shoving his phone into his face. 

Hinata looked up at the picture he was being shown. “It’s cute.” He said, meeting Yamaguchi’s glistening eyes and chuckling. “Why don’t you just buy some skirts if you like them so much?” 

Yamaguchi pulled his phone away and held it close to his chest, suddenly embarrassed. “It’s just...” He avoided Hinata’s gaze, instead deciding to stare at his hands. “What if the people at the store are mean about it?” 

His friend thought over his words for a minute, hand on his chin and all, until he snapped his fingers and smiled. “Got it!” 

“Huh? What’d you get?”

“My friend Atsumu works for a clothing store!” 

Yamaguchi was practically beaming. “You think the store he works for has cute skirts?” He asked, leaning closer to his friend, and ending up a few centimeters from his face. If he moved just a little, their lips would collide. 

Laughing, Hinata pushed him away. “I’ve been there a few times, they have nice stuff.” Picking up his phone, he searched for Atsumu’s contact. “He can help you out, I promise he won’t be mean about it.” 

For the last few weeks, Yamaguchi wouldn’t shut up about wanting to buy himself pretty skirts and dresses. But every time he thought he’d gathered enough courage to step into a store, he backed out almost immediately. Too scared someone would judge him.

“He said you can show up anytime,” Reported Hinata, still typing into his phone. “Just ask for him at the register and he’ll help you.” 

Yamaguchi threw his arms around Hinata, pulling him into a tight hug while he thanked him repeatedly and rolled them out of the couch. 

They stayed there for a long while, cuddling and laughing, Yamaguchi telling Hinata how much of a good friend he was. 

_** [...] ** _

Tsukishima’s first day at his new job had started out different from what he had expected. He arrived way too early to begin with, and he’d waited outside the store shivering because of the morning cold. By the time one of his coworkers arrived, his nose was red and he was sure he’d get sick. 

“Yer freezing!” He’d exclaimed as he opened up and let him in. “How long have ya been waiting?”

It felt embarrassing to admit he’d been there for almost an hour, so Tsukishima shrugged and told him it didn’t matter. 

“Well, the name’s Miya, but I’m a twin, so ya can call me Atsumu.” He said from back of the store as he flipped switches and turned on the lights. “I’m sure the manager showed ya around already, right?” 

Tsukishima nodded, still standing awkwardly by the door. He’d never worked retail before, and even though he was trying his best not to show it, he was actually pretty nervous. 

“Can ya help me out with this?” 

“Ah, yes.” 

And so, with Atsumu guiding him through it, Tsukishima got through the first two hours of his shift. The store opened up pretty early, so they’d only had a few costumers, but Tsukishima thought he was getting the hang of it. 

It wasn’t until an hour before his lunch break that Atsumu emerged from the back of the store, phone in hand and face pale. 

Tsukishima was about to ask if everything was okay when he spoke up. “Hey ya think it’d be okay if I leave for a bit?” 

“What-“ 

“It’s fine,” He said, already putting his coat on. “It’s Kita-san’s day off, but if he swings by to check on ya just say I had a family emergency, he’ll get it.” 

“Are you sure-“

“Very, I’ll be back in a few!” 

The glass doors shut closed behind him and Tsukishima was left to gape at them.  What a great first day.

Though his day did get arguably better at least five minutes later, when the prettiest, most adorable boy he’d ever seen walked through the same glass doors. He glanced around the store quickly, eyes falling on Tsukishima as he made his way to the counter. 

“Hi um,” He looked nervous, and Tsukishima could barely concentrate on what he was saying because he noticed his cheeks were littered with freckles. “Is Miya-san around?” 

Tsukishima’s high spirits died instantly. 

“He just left.” He was sure he’d sounded bored and probably a bit annoyed, so he cleared his throat in an attempt to fix it. “He had an emergency of some sort, can I help you with anything?” 

Be it because Tsukishima looked scary (it happened pretty often, despite his efforts to appear friendly) or because the boy was just naturally anxious, he looked like he was about to pass out. 

“Oh, um,” He scratched the back of his neck as his eyes darted around the place, looking at everything except Tsukishima. “Not really, I think I’ll just uh, look around.” 

Tsukishima couldn’t take his eyes off him as the boy went about the store, quietly thanking the heavens the place was empty besides some other guy looking at the shoe section. 

Not even twenty minutes went by before the boy was back at the counter, holding a pleated black skirt like his life depended on it. He was by all means avoiding Tsukishima’s gaze, and his cheeks were tinged with the softest shade of pink.

Suddenly, something clicked inside of Tsukishima’s head. 

“That’s a nice choice,” He said, grabbing the fabric from the boy’s hands and scanning the tag. 

“Oh, t-thanks.” The boy stuttered, trying to hide the blush on his face with the back of his hand. 

Tsukishima placed the skirt inside a bag and handed it over, a soft smile on his lips. Finally, the boy’s expression lost some of its nervousness to it, and after paying, he gave Tsukishima a small wave before leaving. 

When he was gone, Tsukishima placed both his hands down on the counter and sighed. “I wish I could see him again.” 

_** [...] ** _

“I need to see him again.” 

Hinata looked up from his phone, quirking an eyebrow at his friend. “What do you mean?” 

“That blond guy who works at the same store as Miya-san!” Yamaguchi grabbed Hinata’s wrist, making him look into the intensity of his eyes. “He’s the most beautiful guy I’ve ever seen!” 

“Okay then,” Giggled Hinata, dropping his phone and giving his friend all of his attention. “What are you gonna do?” 

“I think I have an idea.” 

For the following week, Yamaguchi visited the store periodically, trying on different skirts and pretty dresses. And, much to his good luck, every time he needed it, that blond guy—whose name he’d learned was Tsukishima—was the one to help him. 

“I’m gonna go broke if I keep this up for longer,” He muttered one day as he exited the dressing room, carrying a flower-patterned dress. 

At the register, Tsukishima smiled at him. They had the whole routine worked out, Yamaguchi would hand the clothes over and Tsukishima would scan them while they made small talk about their days. 

“Where’s Miya-san?” 

“He has the day off, it’s just the manager and I today.” 

Yamaguchi nodded, eyes fixed on Tsukishima’s slender fingers as he folded the dress and put it into a bag. On his insides, he was screaming at the top of his lungs, wanting more than anything to hold those hands between his own. How many more visits would it take for Tsukishima to make a move? Did he not even like him? Was Yamaguchi just being annoying?

“Here you go.” Heavens, he’d grown to like Tsukishima’s voice so much, even though their interactions were all short and work-related. 

“Thanks.” Yamaguchi smiled regardless, waving him goodbye. His face contorted into frustration as soon as he was out. 

_ This was stupid anyways.  _ He thought, sighing. _Tsukishima probably thinks of me as nothing other than a customer._

It wasn’t until he got home that he peered inside the bag. He got the dress out and put it on his bed. As he was about to throw the piece of plastic away, his eyes caught the receipt laying on the floor. 

Yamaguchi bent to pick it up, eyes widening when he saw the words written in blue ink:

_** XXX-XXX-XXX ** _

_** Tsukishima Kei ** _

_** call me, yeah? ** _


End file.
